<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BOYFRIEND HOURS by honeyskawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301082">BOYFRIEND HOURS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyskawa/pseuds/honeyskawa'>honeyskawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien bat taichi, Brother Oikawa, Canon Related, Chaotic Tendou, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Triangle, Shiratorizawa, Sort Of, Step Siblings, Ushijima has emotions, Ushijima is a meme lord, Ushijima is trying his best, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Was Listening To Arctic Monkeys Sue Me, aoba johsai, in progress, no beta we die like men, slow updating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyskawa/pseuds/honeyskawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝stop looking for happiness<br/>in the same place you lost it❞</p><p>A relationship built off the principle of familiarity would never last, no less a relationship established for the purpose of taking instead of giving and cherishing. That was Ushijima Wakatoshi and Kimura Misa's relationship: a system where both participants used one another to boost their respective impending future. But their relationship is crashing and burning. And Ushijima Wakatoshi, a man driven by the glorious feeling of success and blinded by the definition of what true love is, will not allow his routine to be disrupted after his and Kimura's relationship is halted by what is modernly called a breakup. Believing it to be his fault, Ushijima seeks out the help of Tendou, his enigmatic friend who claims to know a person willing to help mold Ushijima into the ideal figure  for Kimura.</p><p>Or, Ushijima Wakatoshi learns that relationships can thrive off mutual feelings and not simply routine through the help of a destined university dropout, recently ex-swimmer, Lee Kimora, who was unusually obsessed with chili fries and burgers and has a heart too big for her brain to constantly underestimate her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawanishi Taichi/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru &amp; Original Female Character(s), Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club &amp; Original Female Character(s), Tendou Satori/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BOYFRIEND HOURS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>crossposted from wattpad (my @ is HONEYKAWA) :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—❝Mora-chan, it appears we have a seemingly impenetrable, insurmountable situation!❞ Kimora was flipping through a freshly arrived copy of teen weekly behind the store counter when a loud voice echoes throughout the isles. Removing her gaze away from the fresh teen magazine she picked straight out from the delivery box, Kimora looked up in search of the amused-ridden voice. When she saw the signature spiky red hair and cheeky smile and the infamous orange-red hair peeking out from behind his tall figure, she grinned.</p><p>Tendou and Nakashima.</p><p>The duo that conveniently showed up half way through Kimora's shifts at Ichi Ichi. They were damn near a bag of sunshine when together, and it was nearly impossible to hate their presence. Especially since Kimora didn't get much company.</p><p>Kimora closed the magazine she was once invested in and dropped it on the counter. She scooted forward in her chair and placed her elbows over the counter, gently resting the butt of her chin over her cupped hands. "Satori. Good day we're having, hmm?"</p><p>Tendou's cheeky grin immediately drops when he stops in front of the counter, his vermillion eyes flashing with alarm. Nakashima, finally moving out from behind Tendou's shadow, stands beside the redhead, matching the intensity of his gaze. "We're in grave danger, Mora-chan. We need your help!"</p><p>Kimora widens her eyes playfully. "Is that so? Am I getting my burger and chili cheese fries from you today?"</p><p>Tendou straightens up his posture and wags his finger at her playfully. "Nice try, Mora-chan! I won that bet fair and square. I didn't take you for a sore loser now! Suki and I are going out for boba anyways. How tough for youuuu," he says in a sing-song voice.</p><p>Kimora snorts and moves her elbows off the counter, leaning back so that her butt wasn't on the edge of the chair anymore. "And suddenly... I cannot hear. Ask someone else."</p><p>Tendou gapes and drops his hands. "We didn't even tell you what we needed help with yet, Mora-chan! This is a dire situation!" Suki nods her head dramatically, hopping on the balls of her feet for extra effect. A student learning from the teacher, so it seemed.</p><p>Kimora shrugs, crossing her ankles over each other so that they formed an 'X' shape. "I dunno. I just have this strange feeling whatever you're going to ask me will be the most outlandish thing I've heard today. And I've had a lady come in here and argue the prices of my uncle's own store. What is it?"</p><p>Suki widens her eyes and steps forward, clasping her hands together. "Have you ever been in love before, Lee-san?"</p><p>At her question, Kimora widens her eyes with alarm. Tendou whines teasingly and looks down at the ginger. "Silly Suki Suki... tsk tsk tsk. We were supposed to go the subtle route, remember? Now Mora-chan thinks we're weird."</p><p>"Right. Sorry, Tori." Suki looks up at him sheepishly. He wraps an arm around her, to which she squeaks and pushes against his lanky arms.</p><p>Kimora purses her lips and looks away from the couple, trapped in thought. After a moment or two passes, she looks back up at the pair wrapped up in one another's arms. They are looking at her with wonder, red and gray eyes alike soul searching for the answer to the question her mouth wouldn't move to release. Finally, "I-uh... where is this coming from exactly... if you don't mind me asking?"</p><p>Suki suddenly went shy and stepped away slightly from Tendou, still nervously bouncing on the soles of her shoes. "You tell her, Tori."</p><p>Kimora's eyes drift to Tendou's questioningly, wondering what he could possibly say that would warrant Nakashima's question. But he isn't looking at her but at Suki, smirking like some villain who retrieved a hero's secret. "Ah! Is bombshell Suki Suki shy? Cat's got your tongue, my-"</p><p>Suki squeaks and places her hands over her face. Shoulders shaking from the vibration of her words, she says, "I want my lychee boba tea already. J-Just tell her, Tori."</p><p>Tendou 'hmphs' and slyly turns his gaze over to Kimora, whose eyes are narrowed with crystal suspicion. Kimora leans in slightly. "So..."</p><p>Suki makes a just enough visible gap between her fingers to watch the scene before her, big gray eyes sparkling with curiosity.</p><p>Tendou clears his throat and dramatically twirls, prancing up to the front counter like he was some grade-A detective from those crime shows, ready to interrogate the suspicious suspect proclaiming their innocence. He slams his hands on the counter and drops his voice a few octaves before saying, "You're our only hope. Our last hope. A new hope..."</p><p>    Kimora scoffs but doesn't move her eyes away from him. "Was that one of your nerdy Star Wars references again? Because if so-"</p><p>He makes a poor imitation of a buzzer, which cuts off her thought. Suki snickers quietly behind her fingers, no doubt amused by her boyfriend's antics. Kimora crosses her arms over her chest, a frown in place on her face. "Tendou-"</p><p>     Tendou cuts her off again. "We have a dilemma, Mora-chan."</p><p>    She widens her eyes playfully, pretending to be shocked. "Really? I didn't know that. You've only ever told me that ten times already. What is your oh-so impenetrable, insurmountable situation, Satori? Do tell."</p><p>"Miso Soup," he says with a straight face. Suki groans with disappointment behind the redhead, dropping her hands from her face. Kimora gawks, astonished, as if he just told her the sky was green and everything she has ever been told before had been a lie.</p><p>    Kimora quirks an eyebrow. "I'm sorry? Did you say Miso Soup?"</p><p>    He nods, still serious. "That's right. Miso Soup. Hmmm."</p><p>    Kimora blinks again. "Miso Soup?" she repeats once again, unsure if she was missing the joke of something. Knowing Satori, she probably was the joke herself.</p><p>    Tendou nods. "Miso Soup. She's our problem. A major, gigantic colossal problem."</p><p>    Kimora opens her mouth but closes it. She cocks her head to the side, arms still crossed. When she thinks enough time has passed, Kimora speaks up again. "She?"</p><p>Tendou nods again as though he's talking to a child incapable of comprehension. "Yes! I thought we had already gotten past that. Mora-chan, you really aren't the sharpest tool in the shed, hmm? What a tragedy."</p><p>Kimora refuses to take the bait. Her confusion outweighs her need to reply with a witty comment. She repeats: "She? Was that the punchline?"</p><p>Tendou wags his right finger impatiently in her face, balancing his weight over the strength of his left hand. "Mora-chan... are you slow? There is no punchline, silly!"</p><p>    Suki huffs again from behind Tendou's taller frame. "Misa, Tori. Her name is Misa."</p><p>Tendou gives Suki a backhand wave, refusing to break eye contact with Kimora. "That's what I said. Misa."</p><p>Kimora sighs and uncrosses her arms. "Ok. I'll bite. Who is this Misa girl and why is she such a big problem?"</p><p>"Why, I'm so glad you asked, Mora-chan!"</p><p>Judging by the fact that they were both still wearing their rather outdated school uniforms (perhaps Tendou didn't have volleyball practice today), Kimora assumed that this Misa girl was probably from their school.</p><p>Tendou suddenly stands up and gasps with clear delight at Kimora's question; he walks backwards and shuffles slightly to the left so that he's standing behind Suki's shorter body. Ignoring her slightly surprised squeak, he pushes her forward gently. "Tell her Silly Silky Suki. And add a little flare to it, too. M'kay?"</p><p>Suki clasps her hands together again and, almost like a schoolgirl finally gaining the courage to tell on the courtyard bully, she says, "Misa's a second year at our school, and she's mean. She once called me a clumsy, bumbling idiot when I accidently bumped into her and spilled her strawberry banana yogurt in front of everyone during lunch. I swear I didn't mean to! It was an accident."</p><p>Kimora hummed, internally finding herself irked. She had only known Suki for a short period of time, but from moments in that time frame and Tendou's adored-filled rambles about the shy ginger whenever he visited the store alone, Kimora was able to gauge that Suki wouldn't hurt a fly. Suki was a bag filled with sunshine, rainbows, and everything nice. She wasn't there to witness what had happened, but Kimora was sure the ginger didn't mean to cause any trouble.</p><p>    She humphed and looked at Tendou. "Oh yeah? And what did you do about that, Satori?"</p><p>He cheekily grins and throws up a peace sign. "I was given no choice but to steal Miso Soup's lunch money, Mora-chan."</p><p>Before Kimora could have the opportunity to show her shock, Suki speaks up with guilt covering every inch of her words: "No you didn't, Tori. Tell Lee-san what you really did. I told you a hundred times not to! And you did it anyway."</p><p>Tendou drops his raised hand and pouts. "I was defending your honor, Suki Suki."</p><p>Suki crosses her arms, looking at the ground. "I know that already. But you didn't have to take her brand new sports sneakers and throw them in the garbage. That was mean. She still thinks Ushijima-san did it."</p><p>Tendou hums with mischief. "Ah? Is that so? It just really proves how she doesn't get him."</p><p>Kimora smirks in amusement, wondering what outrageous face Misa must of have pulled once she realized her brand new sneakers were missing. Kimora felt bad for the unknown Ushijima fellow, though. She didn't know anything about Misa aside from Satori and Suki's critical thoughts, but even Kimora herself knew she wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of any of Misa's verbal onslaughts.</p><p>Kimora wiped the smirk off her face and shifted her gaze from Suki to Satori, curious about that last part. "I still don't get it. What does she have to do with me? Do you guys want me to go to your school and beat her up or something?"</p><p>    "Actually, that would be a splendid-"</p><p>    "-no. No. That is not what we want," Suki cuts Tendou's thought, the latter pouting at the action. "We have bigger fish to fry."</p><p>    Tendou sighs dramatically and tilts his head. "It appears your honor is correct. We are actually here for something else."</p><p>Kimora narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out why they were stalling so hard in telling her what they needed. "Alright, so spit it out already. I hope you guys know I was only joking about making you ask someone else. I have nothing else better to do... so spill already."</p><p>They suddenly looked nervous, refusing to make eye contact. Satori even started to whistle slowly, not paying attention to the person impatiently waiting in front of him.</p><p>Kimora waved her hand. "Hellllllo..."</p><p>Repeating what she said before, Suki once again rapidly blurts out, "Lee-san, have you ever been in love with someone before?!"</p><p>And just like the first time Suki asked, Kimora finds herself at a loss for words. Unsure how her past love life would have anything to do with their issue, Kimora purses her lips and looks away from the red headed teenagers, trapped deep in thought. It was a good question, though, just not something she had a rabid hyperfixation on during her high school days. Too busy trying to figure out her future career goals and ways to please her mother, thoughts on having an everlasting romantic relationship never crossed her mind.</p><p>That didn't mean she was some... loner. She definitely had her fair share of relationships and dates; being well known from the swim team and her rather easy going personality, a lot of people got along just fine with her.</p><p>Even with friendships, they were never anything eternal like Satori had with his two childhood friends he spoke highly of. Her friends back in school ranged from people she sat with at lunch, to the people who greeted her in the hallways, to her teammates from the swim club she was only a part of for a year and a half before she got kicked out due to unfortunate circumstances. And even those casual acquaintances were only superficial; right after graduation, they all left for university while Kimora was left behind to fend for herself.</p><p>It sucks. It truly did. Her only company being two high schoolers, her uncle, and her annoying step brother Tooru and his best friend. Kimora wasn't desperate for love or anything... but the concept alone sounded appealing.</p><p>Kimora clears her throat and shrugs her shoulder. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at the couple in front of her with a quirky expression. "Eh. Not really."</p><p>Tendou smirks. "Mora-chan? At a loss for words? Who would of thought. 'Not really' isn't an answer anyways, Mora-chan."</p><p>She waved a dismissive hand. "Well, it's the answer you're getting. Sorry. I'm not much of a love expert, if that's what you're looking for."</p><p>Tendou pouts and whines dramatically, reaching over to drape an arm around Suki's shoulder. He tilts his head with semi wide eyes. "Is that so? Did you hear that, Silky Suki?"</p><p>"Yes, I heard her," she responds, an equal amount of despair covering her words like a warm blanket. Kimora groans internally. What are they up to...</p><p>Tendou sniffles, and it was so unbelievably staged not even the most mediocre actors would fall for it. "I just thought you'd be the love professional everyone went to for help back in your day."</p><p>Kimora scowls. "Ok, first of all: 'back in my day?' really? I'm nineteen, not forty. And second: what gave you that idea?"</p><p>Tendou hums, "I mean, you were definitely hot girl back in your good ole day. Were you not? Or is my intuition incorrect?" Suki hmphed, not particularly liking his choice of words.</p><p>Kimora felt her cheeks heat up and her eyes widened . Hot girl...? And suddenly, just like that, she felt her inner Tooru rising to the surface, hot as a rod against her dark cheeks. She raised her arms up to cover her face and laughed nervously, oblivious to the victorious smirk on Tendou's face. "Hahaha... hot girl, you say? Well, I mean... not to brag or anything, but I was runner up for the prettiest girl in school my second and third year. Ha. Yeah. Hmm."</p><p>Tendou removes his arm from Suki's shoulder, takes a step forward and claps his hands, already knowing he had Kimora right where he wanted. "Nothing I wouldn't expect from the exquisite Mora-chan. Miso Soup has nothing on you."</p><p>Suki pulled on the wrists cuffs of Tendou's long sleeve uniform shirt, still pouting. "I think she gets it now, Tori."</p><p>"But it's working now, Suki," he hushed whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Even though he wasn't looking at Suki, it was apparent where his message was directed to. He obviously did not want Kimora to hear him. Which she did.</p><p>Kimora removed her arms from her face, her droopy expression souring. "What do you mean by 'it's working?' What's that supposed to me?"</p><p>Tendou chuckles nervously. "Oh, nothing. The extremely radiant Mora-chan is in our presence, that's all. We're just... reeling from your blinding being."</p><p>Kimora huffed, his sentence sounding all-too familiar to Tooru when he wanted something from her. It's a lesson every sibling is taught: kiss up, play coy, fake innocence, and you can practically get anything you want from your elder sibling. It appears that Tendou knows about the rule rather well himself. "Is that so?"</p><p>The pair standing behind the counter both nod their heads in unison. When Suki realizes that Tendou was covering her face from view, she tilts her head sideways and nods again. Kimora had to admire the effort. It felt like they truly thought this one out, and for that she had to give them a chance. "Ok... fine. What is it I can help you with-"</p><p>Before she can finish her statement, Tendou explodes. He lets out a dramatic sigh. "Mora-chan, you are the best person ever. After Suki Suki, of course." Suki lets out a squeak and hides behind his lanky body, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.</p><p>Kimora frowns, upset by how cute the two were being. She wanted that. "Yeah, sure. But why did you come to me for love advice when you're literally in a relationship yourself? And what about your childhood friend? Suzuka? She's a girl, right?"</p><p>Tendou snorted as though the idea of asking Sue was utterly preposterous... like it wasn't even a thought let alone his first option. "Manager-chan? Who's completely oblivious to Tai-kun's discernible  admiration? And baby official's pitiful infatuation that isn't going anywhere? Tsutomu doesn't realize nothing is going to happennnnnn."</p><p>Kimora cocks her head to the side. "Who is baby official?"</p><p>Tendou makes a disappointed noise. "Tsutomu, Mora-chan. Keep up."</p><p>She rolls her eyes, half ready to pick up her teen magazine again. "Listen, what is it? You still haven't told me specifically what you wanted. What does me being in love before have to do with anything? I was going to help you out, but you guys keep treating this like some dumb game-"</p><p>Tendou deflates, holding his hands out. "Ok. Ok. We'll be straightforward with you now. It's just.. we have to tread lightly y'know." Behind him, Suki nods in agreement.</p><p>Kimora finds her frustration unraveling slowly. "Ok. I... I won't blow up on you guys. I promise. Tell me already."</p><p>Tendou sighs. "Do you remember Sushi Ushi? Residential meme lord? My best friend forever? Hayashi enthusiast? My partner in crime? The chocolate to my ice cream?"</p><p>    Before she could respond, Suki pushes against Tendou's sweater clad back. "I thought I was the chocolate to your ice cream?"</p><p>Kimora blinks, ignoring Tendou's short words of comfort that ranged from 'of course you are' to 'it was only an exaggeration.' "Uhhh... yeah? I never got to meet him or Suzuka before because you're stingy. What about him?"</p><p>    Tendou tilts his head, eyes wide. "You just won't believe your little ears, Mora-chan. Sushi Ushi got dumped by Miso Soup! The all-mighty breakup! I got front row tickets to it, too! Involuntarily... but still front row tickets!"</p><p>    This conversation can soooooo be taken out of context. Kimora frowns. "Oh? He got dumped. I'm sor-"</p><p>    "-NO!" Kimora jolts, not expecting Tendou's loud outburst. "No. Make no mistake, Mora-chan, this is AMAZING news! Great news! Brilliant news! What? We should be celebrating right now!"</p><p>Kimora let out a breath. "Ok? Then what's the problem?"</p><p>Suki stood on her tippy toes and rested her chin over Tendou's shoulder. "It seems that Sushi Ushi hasn't gotten over Miso Soup yet." Tendou nods in agreement, causing Suki's head to rattle slightly at the force of his movement.</p><p>Kimora blinks again. "Well.. uh... I mean, that's fairly common? Not everyone gets over their first love, y'know?"</p><p>Tendou groans, and Suki removes her chin and drops down to the heels of her shoes. "Mora-chan, you aren't understanding! Miso Soup isn't good for Sushi Ushi. I mean, I shouldn't need to tell you that, Mora-chan. Who eats Miso Soup and Sushi together anyways?! That's like-like... milk and ice cream."</p><p>"Ice cream is milk, Tori."</p><p>"Bad example!" Kimora stifles a snicker. "You know what I mean though! Right?"</p><p>Kimora tried to hide her grin. Wanting to mess with him a bit, she says, "Sorry, but I'm a little bit lost. Run that back to me one more time: who's Miso Soup again?"</p><p>Tendou drags his hands down his face in obvious despair. "Mora-chan..."</p><p>Kimora snorts, positively enjoying the show. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Chill out, dude."</p><p>Tendou sighs. He sticks out a finger and wags it not-so-menacingly. "You had me there, Mora-chan. You had me there for a second. Now stop laughing and help us. Sushi Ushi isn't listening to us. Sushi thinks we're biased."</p><p>Kimora hissed. "I'm totally on your side, but it feels like you are."</p><p>Tendou shakes his head in denial. "You haven't witnessed the witch in her natural habitat yet. I'm telling you, we're right to not want her near Sushi. She's a menace to society. Miso's been acting fishy these past couple of days, too, if you asked me. We have deemed her suspicious!"</p><p>Kimora nods. "Hmm, ok. I'm sorry about your circumstance... but I am once again asking: how could I possibly be of assistance?"</p><p>Tendou smiles as if what he's about to say will make her the happiest person on earth. "You're hot girl... so we need you to use your hot girl powers to rid the illness from the source. I'll pay you, even. It might be a tough road to ride at the start, but Sushi is a man of surprise. He'll knock you right off your feet."</p><p>Kimora was lost. She blinked rapidly and leaned forward in her chair. "Wait.. wait, wait, wait. I am truly and honestly not following right now. You're going to pay me to do what? Wait-"</p><p>Tendou beams. "Yes."</p><p>Kimora's head struck gold. "No. Absolutely not. Are you crazy? No."</p><p>    Tendou whined, "Moraaaa, you don't even know what I'm asking you-"</p><p>    "-no, I know what you're going to ask. No. I'm-absolutely not."</p><p>    "Why-"</p><p>    "-no-"</p><p>    "-come on, help the needy-"</p><p>    "-NO! This isn't some-some shoujo manga where you get to control the characters, Tendou. This is someone's relationship. Your best friend's. Maybe your friend should figure out things himself and not have some random dictate the course of his love life. That's not right," Kimora tried to stress.</p><p>     "Lee-san..." It's Suki's voice that makes Kimora look away from Satori. "You don't understand. He wants what's best for Ushijima-san. Ushijima-san thinks it's his fault he got dumped, so he's asking people to help him change who he is so that he can win Misa back. I don't think that's right. Everyone should be accepted for who they are."</p><p>    Kimora closes her mouth and frowns, any words she wanted to say before not passing her lips. "Oh? That's... that's what he's doing?"</p><p>    Tendou nodded. "Manager-chan isn't the most patient of people and told him to stop interrupting her studying time over something so ridiculous. He thinks she doesn't care... but that's not it! She does! Sue-chan just thinks what he's doing is dumb. And I do too! Why change for someone else? Miracle boy Sushi-kun doesn't get that."</p><p>    Kimora frowned harder, digesting their words. She understood the feeling all too well. The feeling of thinking you were the problem... that you were the person who needed to change when in actual reality it was the other person who needed to finally open their eyes up for a change. She still suffered from that, and she didn't want anyone else to experience that same horrible feeling.</p><p>    Kimora sighed in defeat. "What do you want me to do again?"</p><p>    Tendou's eyes brightened up significantly. "Thank you, Mora-chan! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank-"</p><p>    Kimora rolled her eyes with fondness. "Ok. Yeah, yeah. Carry on."</p><p>    Tendou walks forward in victory, smiling brighter than ever before. "It's simple, Mora-chan. Sushi is gonna ask you for help, and like the amazing angel you are, you're going to agree to all his terms and agreements. But here is the twist, Mora-chan: you are not helping him change. What are you going to do? Utilize your hot girl powers so that Sushi stops chasing after Misa... and focuses on you."</p><p>    Kimora huffed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You're paying me, right?"</p><p>     Tendou nods and slams his hands on the store counter. "Yup. That's right. I'll be updated on your progress, so don't half ass it, m'kay?"</p><p>    Kimora narrows her eyes like a suspicious cat, not fully trusting Tendou's words. "I swear, Satori. This isn't some romance novel you get to control, alright? I'm only doing this for the money. And burgers... I like burgers."</p><p>    Tendou smiles wider. "And that's what you're getting. Do we have a deal?"</p><p>    Kimora sighs. "Yeah."</p><p>    "Yes?" Tendou repeats again.</p><p>    She blinks. "Yes. I said yes already."</p><p>    Tendou repeats again: "Mora, are you sure?"</p><p>    Kimora glares now. "I said yes already. Don't make me back out on my answer."</p><p>    Tendou let out a huge sigh of relief and straightened his posture. He turns around so that his back faces Kimora's suspicious face and walks over to Suki, who is smiling widely with joy at Kimora's acceptance of their offer. He loops his arm through Suki's and says so blatantly relieved, "That's a relief, Mora-chan... because he's actually on his way now."</p><p>    Kimora blanches and almost chokes on her own spit, standing up abruptly. "NANI?! He's what?! You did not-Satori, stop joking around-"</p><p>    Tendou waves a hand and yanks Suki along with him towards the store's front doors. "Oh, I'm not. He'll be here in an hour."</p><p>    Kimora's eyes practically bulge out of its sockets. "Are you kidding me? Get-get back here, Satori! I- Satori?! C-come back! I don't even know his name, Satori! Suki! Hellooooo? Come back! How did you even know I'd say 'yes' in the first place?"</p><p>    While Suki looked over her shoulder to try and say something, all Tendou does is wave his free hand and say, "That's the beauty! I didn't! Good luck, Mora-chan."</p><p>    And then they were out the door, the only thing signaling they were once in the store was the scent of Suki's fruity perfume.</p><p>    Kimora felt her heart rapidly beating against her chest in anticipation, sitting down slowly with wide eyes. "He's coming? He's coming? He's on his way? Ok. Ok. Calm down, calm down, calm down..."</p><p>    Besides, what was the worst thing she could say? What? I'm sorry? Sorry your ex broke up with you,  allow me to introduce myself? Don't worry, there's plenty of other fish in the sea? Her first impression was crucial... and her responses were endless. There were so many things she could possibly say; Kimora couldn't mess this up. She had utmost faith in her words, positive whatever she said was going to be the best impression of the history of impressions... ever. Yeah.</p><p>    Fast forward two go go squeezes and one fully completed teen magazine later, and he was finally standing in front of her. And Kimora was so at loss for words by the wonderful sight her eyes had the fortune of witnessing, she blurted out, "So... you're the infamous heartbreaker Sushi Ushi?"</p><p>    And by the way his olive eyes narrowed and his face contorted into a confused expression, Kimora realized that wasn't the right thing to say.</p><p>    Good going, Kimora. Good going.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>